Mon beau sapin
by youpala
Summary: Noêl approche, Dumbledore souhaite donner un peu plus de gaieté à Severus, Draco souhaite le pire à Harry, bref, mélangez Gryffondors et Serpentards, vous aurez du vert, du rouge et de l'or: Un Beau Sapin! Attention Slash... et un peu de R...
1. Petite vengeance

Disclaimer: Tout à Jk, la honte pour moi, seule la honte.

Classement de la fic: pour l'instant en PG 13.

Couple probable: Severus/Harry.

**Mon Beau Sapin**

« Lâche ça tout de suite, Peeves !!

- Nân !!!

- Tout de suite j'ai dit, ou j'appelle le baron sanglant !!! »

L'esprit frappeur du château, que n'impressionnait nullement la haute taille du demi-géant consentit toutefois à délaisser la guirlande rouge et or qui retomba doucement au pied d'un immense sapin placé dans la grande salle.

Les premiers flocons étaient tombés, et le mois de décembre avançait plus vite qu'un Verracrasse affamé derrière une laitue. Et Hagrid, comme chaque année était allé rendre une visite de voisinage à sa copine Aragog, et en avait profité pour abattre et traîner jusqu'au château le traditionnel arbre de Noël. L'ambiance dans Poudlard se réchauffait à mesure que les congés de fin d'année approchaient. Les elfes s'étaient décarcassés pour décorer Poudlard, et mêmes les armures revêtaient à présents les couleurs dorés et magiques des fêtes.

_Pouahhh, c'est écoeurant tout ce rouge et or. On se croirait dans un terrier de Gryffondor_.

Bien évidemment, le sympathique professeur de potions adhérait pleinement à cette ambiance festive, et gratifiait de son plus beau sourire snapien les élèves qui croisaient sa route. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement vers le haut, comme un Malfoy à qui l'on annoncerait un contrôle fiscal surprise, c'est dire s'il s'approchait plus du dédain que de la franche hilarité.

A ce propos, Draco complotait comme à son habitude, histoire de trouver un moyen efficace pour réduire, sinon annuler l'avance en point des Gryffondors, et ceci, d'ici les fêtes, afin de rentrer pour une fois au manoir couvert de gloire. Or justement, il allait avoir cours de potion avec la bande à Potter. Peut être Snape lui donnerait il l'occasion de réaliser ses souhaits en avance.

_Je peux peut-être aider Neville à rater sa potion... non, il se débrouille bien mieux sans moi. Provoquer Potter ? Tiens, pourquoi pas, il pourrait obtenir une petite retenue, ca serait déjà ça._

Draco rentra dans la classe et s'installa confortablement au dernier rang, dans la diagonale directe du bureau de Harry. Celui-ci semblait préoccupé mais avait déjà sorti toutes ses affaires.

« Bien ! Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer un élixir d'allégresse, voici les ingrédients et leur ordre de contribution à la potion. Soyez attentif, cette potion reste délicate à réaliser. »

_Surtout que je vais devoir effectuer des heures supplémentaires si la qualité n'est pas suffisante… Je me demande bien ce que le vieux fou compte faire avec ? _

Le professeur Severus Snape entama le tour de sa classe, en prenant soin de faire claquer ses robes à chaque détour inopiné sur une table de Gryffondor, et de copieusement humilier Longdubat qui éclata de nervosité sa fiole de liqueur de fraises des bois et inonda son parchemin, permettant au directeur des Serpentards de déduire 5 points pour maladresse qualifiée de « maladive », « incurable » et même de « typique de ces incapables de Gryffondors » à l'encontre de Neville.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Harry, Severus, qui était déjà bien échauffé, lança une remarque désobligeante sur la couleur de la potion, et ajouta en repartant :

« Comme vous testerez votre potion à la fin du cours, souhaitons que votre petite amie n'aie pas besoin de vos talents ces prochains jours, car vous avez abusé du Bromure, Potter !! » (voir Nda).

Draco qui n'avait rien raté de la scène, remarqua la rougeur qui s'installa durablement sur le visage du Gryffondor qui se contenait visiblement pour ne pas éclater aux provocations du maître de potions.

La fin du cours approchait et Draco n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Il pensa tout de même à conserver pour lui un petit extrait de sa potion d'allégresse qu'il savait parfaitement réussie dans une petite fiole qu'il conservait toujours pour lui. Alors que Harry se levait pour porter sa préparation au bureau du professeur, Draco le devança et s'arrangea pour bousculer le Gryffondor, lequel surpris, s'étala de tout son long, et lâcha son élixir qui vînt s'éclater au pied du bureau professoral.

« Et bien Potter, il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé un moyen pour passer au travers d'une gênante incommodité physique. » le railla le professeur de potions.

« Mais ne croyez pas si bien vous en sortir. Vous vous présenterez ce soir à 21h à mon bureau pour y effectuer votre retenue. »

Harry lança un regard noir à Draco, lequel leva innocemment les yeux au ciel. A peine sorti de la classe, il entendit derrière lui :

« Tu l'as fait exprès Malfoy !! Harry plein de rage, attendait visiblement des explications.

- Mais bien sûr voyons, lui répondit en souriant Draco, remarque grâce à moi tu as un peu sauvé ta réputation. Ta potion contenait effectivement beaucoup de bromure : imagine un peu : Potter l'impuissant, cela aurait nuit à ta réputation auprès des demoiselles de Poudlard, joli-cœur…

- J'en ai rien à foutre, grommela Harry.

- Ah oui ? Tu préfères peut être les hommes, c'est cela ? Un rôle passif te convient, à ce que je comprends ?

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy, lâcha, écœuré Harry.

- Comme tu veux. » Et Draco, vit à l'attitude de sa Nemesis, qu'il avait touché juste.

_Harry Potter est gay. Qui aurait pu croire ?_ songea Draco. Il tenait sa vengeance.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et sortit un parchemin vierge et sa plume sur laquelle il lança un sort de contrefaçon. Il la testa sur un bout de la table. _Parfait, c'est la bonne écriture_. Et il commença sa lettre :

_« Cher Professeur Snape, il y a des choses que je tenais à vous dire depuis longtemps, mais je saisis l'occasion aujourd'hui puisque ce soir nous serons seuls. J'ai toujours su que……._

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

« Voici les potions que vous m'aviez demandé, j'espère que leur qualité vous satisferont.

- Merci beaucoup, Severus. Le directeur invita le professeur à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Un bonbon ?

- Non, répondit sobrement Severus. Professeur, puis-je vous demander la finalité de cette potion ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que vous en déversiez dans le jus de citrouille. La perspective de faire face à des grappes de Gryffondors hilares me laisse plutôt un sentiment proche de l'effroi.

- N'ayez crainte, Severus, ce n'est point là mon intention. » Le sourire énigmatique du directeur démentait cependant ses honnêtes projets. Il reprit :

« Avez-vous des envies particulières pour Noêl ?

- Pouvoir passer quelques jours dans le calme et…

- .. et la solitude.. oui, je sais, soupira le directeur. N'avez-vous point quelques connaissances que vous souhaiteriez inviter au château ?

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous m'agacez cher Dumbledore, n'avez-vous point vous-même quelqu'un à convier ?

- Depuis des années, et toujours avec insistance… » commenta le directeur d'un air révêur.

Comprenant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin sur le sujet, le maître de potions demanda :

« Qu'en est –il pour ce fameux bal de Noël ? Avez-vous enfin renoncé à inviter tous les élèves et leurs parents ?

- Renoncer, mais pourquoi renoncerais-je à cette formidable occasion d'ouvrir l'école aux parents ?

- Peut être parce que ces derniers temps, Voldemort prend des cours de danses, et il risque certainement de s'inviter pour ouvrir le bal, répondit sarcastiquement le maître de potions.

- Tant mieux, nous confronterons nos techniques dans le pas de deux ! dit, l'air enjoué, Dumbledore »

_Ce type est cinglé. Complètement fondu. Je crois que cette fois-ci, il cherche vraiment notre mort à tous._ Dumbledore reprit un bonbon au citron dans sa boîte. _Danser la valse avec Voldemort … _Severus soupira : « Très bien, je dois vous laisser, informez moi si vous compter faire un karaoké à la place, je suis sûr que Voldemort chante très bien « l'été indien ! » Et sur ces paroles, il quitta le bureau directorial.

Dumbledore machonna un instant le bout de sa plume et songea _: un karaoké…. Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas…_

Puis se souvenant soudainement d'une course urgente, il appela Dobby qui apparut instantanément :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur Dumbledore ?

Oui Dobby. Vois tu, j'ai besoin de ton aide….

Draco relut encore une fois la lettre, puis la jugeant satisfaisante, c'est-à-dire ni trop brillante (c'est un Gryffondor tout de même), ni trop mal tournée (ça doit être crédible), il se dirigea vers la volière où il remit le pli à un corbeau nommé Craven. Ensuite, il se hâta son pas vers la grande salle, car l'heure du repas et de la vengeance approchait. Il devait être rapide. Crabbe et Goyle était déjà là : _étonnant tout de même, j'aurai pensé qu'avec le 4 heures qu'ils se sont enfilés tout à l'heure…Ah voilà Potter !_La salle se remplissait peu à peu et bientôt un joyeux chahut régna à la table des Poufsouffles. Hannah Boot avait été surprise un peu plus tôt à écrire une lettre au père Noël et Blaise Zabini lisait à voix haute la liste de cadeaux commandés.

Harry et ses acolytes regadaient la scène d'un air furieux. Draco en profita pour intervenir :

« Arrête Blaise !!

- … une peluche des Bizarr Sister's !!

- Bon, ça suffit, oui c'est très drôle, je dirai même pitoyable, mais arrête d'embêter cette jeune fille, Blaise, je me souviens qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu avais toi-même demandé un Poké truc de moldu ! »

Le coup avait porté. Non seulement Blaise, interdit et rouge avait arrêté ses railleries, mais Potter le regardait, interloqué, comme s'il avait vu s'accoupler un Scrout à pétard avec une licorne. Profitant de l'étonnement général, Draco décida d'aller le plus loin possible. Il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors et adressa la parole à Harry :

« Je souhaite m'excuser pour le cours de Potion, Potter. ! Et comme il voyait que ça sonnait un petit peu faux, il rajouta : en fait, tu n'aurais rien risqué du tout avec ta potion, elle aurait été ratée certainement ! »

Profitant de la colère du Gryffondor, Draco utilisa un vieux truc d'illusionniste moldu. Il tira sa baguette de la main gauche pour attirer l'attention sur celle-ci tandis que de la droite il versa le contenu de sa fiole dans le verre de Potter. Ce denier, trop alerté par la menace qui se profilait, ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, lorsque Hermione retint son bras : « Laisse tomber Harry. Il n'en vaut pas la peine . »

Draco recula vers sa table commune et proférant une menace approprié du style « Mort à ta chouette » ou encore « Ta mère l'elfe de maison. » Bref du Malfoy, quoi.

A la table des Gryffondors, Harry fulminait, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de le calmer. La gorge sèche, elle porta à sa bouche le verre d'Harry, les cruches n'ayant toujours pas été reremplies. Draco qui assistait de loin à la scène, haussa le sourcil tout en gardant un visage parfaitement composé :

« Tiens, tiens, Granger, voyons ce que cela peut donner sur toi…. »

Hermione avait enfin réussi à calmer Harry, bien que celui-ci fut toujours inquiet du fait de sa retenue avec Snape quelques heures plus tard. Elle profitait de son repas et jettant des coups d'œil rasurants à son ami. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de peine pour lui. Au contraire… elle avait envie de rire. De rire et de se jeter à son cou.

« Pff.. quelle chaleur, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Euh.. mione, tu sais, il fait plutôt froid… »

« Ah oui ? Et bien moi je crève littéralement. J'ai l'impression de porter une doudoune en plume de canard dans un sauna suédois. »

Et sur ces mots, elle détacha sa robe ainsi que les premier boutons de son chemisier laissant apparaître un décolleté avantageux aux regards de Dean Thomas, qui ne croyait pas en sa chance et en devenait cramoisi.

A la table des professeurs, Severus Snape, noble maître des potions ruminait encore son entretien avec Dumbledore. Il évita soigneusement de boire durant le repas, soupçonnant encore le vieux fou de vouloir lui jouer un tour pendable. De plus, à l'occasion de la saint Nicolas, les elfes de maison avaient servis exceptionnellement un verre de vin chaud avec les petits biscuits de Noël. Il détestait ces traditions de moldus. _Toujours un prétexte pour s'enivrer._ Puis il se retira rapidement dans ses appartements, où il devait encore préparer la retenue de Potter. Son salon était un havre de paix après le bruit et l'agitation de la grande salle. Il s'affala un instant sur son canapé en cuir noir et se massa le cou. Puis il tendit la main vers sa table basse où l'attendait une vieille bouteille de Whisky Pure Malt, 20 ans d'âge. _Correction : certaines traditions moldues ont du bon. _Le liquide ambré glissa entre les lèvres du professeur de potions, et ce dernier savoura un instant le bien être du moment .

Boum !! Boum !! « Severus !! » la voix du directeur lui parvint derrière la porte.

_Merde. Je réponds pas._

« Severus, ouvrez moi ! C'est à propos d'une élève, je crois qu'il y a eu une intoxication !! »

_Bon sang. Un tonneau de Firewhiskey que c'est une Gryffondor._

Severus se leva à regret et ouvrit la porte au directeur qui semblait quelque peu affolé.

« Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. _Gagné_. Nous avons dû nous y mettre à 3 pour l'arrêter. Elle s'est mise à faire un strip tease sur sa table. » _Merlin, pourquoi j'ai ouvert. Je suis fatigué…_

« Severus ? » le maître de potions, qui s'était rassis sur son canapé, regardait Dumbledore d'un air goguenard :

« Quelqu'un a voulu s'amuser avec Mlle Granger, apparemment.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pense, elle n'a pas un tel comportement en temps normal, elle a été certainement droguée et..

- La potion d'allégresse. Le coupa Severus.

- Quoi ?

- La potion que nous avons concocté avec les 6èmes années cet après-midi. Elle réagit avec l'alcool et provoque des pulsions incontrôlables, parfois à caractère sexuel chez qui en absorbe, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite quantité. Et comme vous avez eu la bonne idée de donner du vin chaud à vos élèves, je propose que Mlle Granger reste sous bonne garde à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que les effets se dissipent… c'est-à-dire demain matin ou plus tard….

- Très bien… le regard de Dumbledore se porta avec inquiétude vers le verre que Severus tenait à la main, puis vers la bouteille….euh, merci Severus.

- Maintenant, si vous avez d'autres questions, je serai dans ma classe, avec Potter.

- Avec Potter… le directeur sembla troublé… très bien, très bien. »

Le maître de potion referma la porte. _Pas net ce directeur, voilà qu'il radote maintenant_. Au même moment, il remarqua une feuille de parchemin coincée dans l'embrasure. _Tiens, Craven a oublié de me remettre mon courrier, bon je verrai plus tard, je dois d'abord m'occuper de Potter. Fichu corbeau._ Severus but une gorgée supplémentaire et empocha sa lettre. _J'ai bien chaud moi. _Il déposa son verre sur le plateau puis se détourna rapidement, ouvrit la porte et fonça jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Harry l'attendait, et le suivit à l'intérieur lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cachot.

« Très bien Potter. Voyons si vous êtes capable de réaliser correctement cette potion d'allégresse. Voici les ingrédients. »

Et tandis que le Gryffondor s'approchait du bureau, Severus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.


	2. La lettre

Chapitre deux. : La lettre

_Quelle chaleur…_ Severus Snape, professeur de potions, était assis à son bureau et finissait de corriger quelques copies en gardant un œil sur Harry Potter, nul en potion.

_Bon, je crois que je vais enlever cette sur-robe en damart que m'a fourni Dobby_. Severus dégrafa sa cape, laissant dévoiler une robe de sorcier plus resserrée sur le torse, dont le tissu en soie légèrement brillante faisait ressortir le dessin du torse de Severus. Ce faisant, un bout de manuscrit tomba à ses pieds. Au même instant, il entendit un bruit de verre éclaté provenant du bureau de son élève puni.

« Potter ! Vous n'êtes qu'un incapable ! Cette solution de moëlle de Pittiponk est non seulement extrêmement coûteuse, mais pratiquement indélébile une fois séchée. Nettoyez moi ça ! » Et d'un mouvement de baguette il conjura un seau d'eau et une serpillière.

Harry grogna et se baissa pour commencer à frotter le sol du laboratoire de potions.

« Plus fort Potter !! Vous êtes un grand sportif, paraît-il ! Alors un peu de nerf. » Les yeux du maître de potions flamboyèrent d'un éclat inquiétant.

Harry s'agenouilla, et entreprit de passer la serpillière plus vigoureusement. Il rageait intérieurement. _Quelle poisse, tout ça encore et toujours pour m'humilier… Je t'en mettrai des coups de serpillières, moi !!_ Harry avait les yeux brillants de fureur. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à son professeur. _Tiens, il a du courrier. Je me demande qui peut bien vouloir écrire à ce bâtard. Des lettres d'insultes sans_ _doute_. Harry ricana intérieurement à cette pensée.

Severus avait déplié le morceau de parchemin qui gisait un instant plus tôt au sol, histoire de tuer le temps, après avoir assassiné son lot quotidien de copies minables.

« Cher Professeur Snape,

il y a des choses que je tenais à vous dire depuis longtemps, mais je saisis l'occasion aujourd'hui puisque ce soir nous serons seuls. J'ai toujours su que……. »

_Minute. « Ce soir nous serons seuls »_. Son regard descendit directement au bas de la lettre. Elle se terminait par un prénom que reconnaissaient les yeux de Severus, mais que son cerveau refusait d'admettre. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, et croisa son regard brûlant. _J'ai pensé brûlant ? Bon, ne disons rien, voyons ce que ce Gryffondor, a bien pu vouloir écrire,_ pensa suspicieusement Severus.

« .. j'ai toujours su que j'étais gay, car je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles. »

B_en tiens, que c'est touchant, il me prend pour le courrier du cœur, maintenant_. Severus se redressa sur sa chaise, curieux d'en savoir plus.

« … quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, tout le monde ici m'a regardé bizarrement, si bizarrement que je pensais que mon homosexualité se lisait sur mon visage. »

Severus grimaça. C'était donc cela. Une lettre d'adolescent mal dans ses pompes. _Mais pourquoi se confie-t-il à moi ? Quelqu'un lui aurait-il dit que … _Severus fronça les sourcils.

_Je vais devoir mener mon enquête. Minerva ?Oui, sans doute cette vieille chatte aura eu la langue trop pendue, qui d'autre aurait pu lui dire ?Est ce que je vais raconter à tout le monde les crises de manque de citron d' Albus qui me réveille parfois en pleine nuit ?_

En fait, cette rumeur courrait depuis de nombreuses années dans Poudlard. Lui aussi avait subi les remarques désobligeantes de ses camarades de chambre lorsqu'il avait été surpris avec Fitz Shakewood en cinquième année. Severus reprit sa lecture :

« Mais c'est seulement quand j'ai rencontré un homme, pas seulement un adolescent débile, mais un VERITABLE homme que j'ai compris ce que j'étais au plus profond de moi. » _Juste. L'expérience des aînés est souvent profitable. … Lucius m'a beaucoup appris, sur certains plans, je dois le reconnaître._

« … malheureusement, je n'attire pas souvent ses regards, et ceux –ci sont plus souvent chargés de mépris que de tendresse. »

_Vous ne méritez rien d'autre, Potter. Il est bon que vous découvriez enfin que vous n'êtes pas le graal de cette école_

.« Pourtant, il m'est venu en aide plusieurs fois, et je sais qu'il cache de nombreuses blessures. »

_Ben tiens, tout le monde n'est pas un enfant pourri gâté, comme vous, Potter, votre amoureux n'échappe pas à la règle._

« Le soir, lorsque les rideaux de mon lit sont tirés, mes mains soulagent difficilement mes pensées, et je dois m'interdire de penser à lui, sous peine de rétrécir l'espace vital de mon caleçon dans les moments les plus anodins, en cours, à table, en retenue… »

Severus leva un œil vers Harry qui était encore en train de frotter le sol à quatre pattes. Les genoux légèrement écartés pour un meilleur équilibre, il tournait le dos au bureau professoral, et donnait de vigoureux à-coups pour nettoyer la substance incrustée dans la pierre. Il semblait plein d'une fureur contenue, d'une fougue que la jeunesse pourvoit sans ménagement.

Severus sentit une certaine nausée s'emparer de son estomac. Il ne le voyait pas comme son étudiant, mais comme le rédacteur de cette lettre, et les choses prenaient un éclairage nouveau. _Potter, gay, amoureux et mal dans sa peau_. Severus avait du mal à y croire

Harry était essoufflé et poussait de légers halètements. Se sentant observé, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son professeur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, professeur ? »

Se reprenant, Severus lança : « Vous devriez mettre plus d'ardeur à nettoyer les conséquences de votre négligence, Potter, si vous voulez finir cette retenue avant demain matin. »

Harry le fixa un instant avec des yeux troubles, puis retourna à sa tâche sans un mot.

« … dès que je le vois, je sens mon cœur s'emballer, ce qui me rend souvent maladroit en sa présence. Ma fébrilité a en fait un sens : l'excitation me rend malhabile, l'obsession de son corps fait prendre des proportions incroyables à certaines parties du mien. Mon inexpérience… »

_Tiens, Potter serait-il vierge ?_ « … accroît ma timidité, que je souhaiterais compenser par l'offre débridée de tous mes orifices à ses appétits, ma soumission la plus totale, et l'abandon complet de mon corps au sien, et plus si affinités. »

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce morceau de parchemin contenait plus de lubricité qu'un catalogue des Trois Suisses, pas la version familiale, non, mais la version qu'on reçoit habituellement de façon anonyme, par hibou nocturne.

« .. Voyez-vous, d'en parler suffit déjà à provoquer en moi le surgissement d'ardeurs que je m'efforce de contenir, en ce moment même, en prenant le problème à pleine main alors que je vous écris. »

De tels mots ne laissaient pas non plus insensible Severus, qui sentit comme une surpopulation dans son caleçon et tenta de passer outre ce trouble naissant.

« Cet homme est dur avec moi. Je souhaiterais qu'il soit aussi dur, lorsque comme dans mes songes il daignera me rejoindre, près d'une fenêtre ouverte. Je serais là, accoudé, regardant vers l'extérieur, la nuit presque silencieuse, et sans un bruit, il s'approcherait de moi. »

_Quel romantisme Potter. Tiens c'est bizarre je n'entends pas les violons…_

« Je ne me retournerai pas, devinant sa présence et guettant l'instant où son corps entrerait en contact avec le mien, le moment où il poserait ses mains sur mes hanches sans un mot. Feignant de ne pas l'avoir senti je reculerai mon bassin jusqu'à exercer un pression plus forte au creux de mes reins, me frottant presque insensiblement à sa virilité, l'agaçant de mes fesses charnues et à peine couvertes par ma robe de sorcier. »

_Voilà que cela devient intéressant_.

« Il glisserait ses mains chaudes sous mon pull tout en me maintenant collé contre son torse protecteur. Je sentirais sa bouche dans ma nuque, embrassant de ses lèvres humides la jointure de mon cou et de mon épaule, et remontant avec sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille, il murmurerait mon nom dans un soupir de désir. Je frissonnerais tandis qu'une main audacieuse amorcerait sur ma poitrine une danse lascive et frustrante, jouant de mon désir d'être saisi plus fermement. »

_Vous êtes trop pressé Potter_, pensa t'il en exécutant lui-même une descente vers son entrejambe.

« Toujours sans me retourner, je glisserais mes mains le long de ses cuisses, effleurant son sexe tendu sous ses vêtements déjà humides. Ce serait le signal, quand dans une revanche, il saisirait mon problème d'une poigne ferme, glissant insidieusement l'autre main entre mes fesses, déflorant par surprise et avec doigté mon intimité. »

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder toute contenance, Severus lâcha la lettre et respira profondément. _Potter, les joues rougies et le souffle court, pris sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, dans l'obscurité et dans le silence_… cette image commençait sérieusement à l'exciter lorsqu'il s'imagina à la place de l'obscur initiateur. Il lui fallait une douche bien froide, oui, glaciale même… avec Potter, innocent, et lui pour jouer les Pygmalions… _Après__tout ca ne pourrait pas être désagréable_. Severus s'auto gifla mentalement. Il reprit toutefois sa lecture.

« Pris des deux côtés, il me sera impossible de tenir plus longtemps alors que je le supplierai de compléter totalement mon être, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il sera vraiment en moi qu'il m'emplira de toute sa passion. Ce sera si bon, j'imagine, si spécial, si différent. Je crierai son nom, dans la jouissance… (le texte s'interrompt et reprend plus loin)… et dans la douleur. Je hurlerai, je le supplierai d'être plus violent alors qu'il me mettra ses doigts délicieux dans la bouche pour me bâillonner…»

_Hmm, je vois que nous avons les mêmes goûts, Potter._

« Alors, une fois repu, je me retournerai et l'accueillerai entre mes lèvres afin de lui donner une dernière caresse, promesse d'un nouveau rendez-vous nocturne. Je n'attendrai pas de lui de l'amour, mais un enseignement, pour me sortir de mon ignorance, et pour mettre en pratique ce que mes rêves produisent chaque nuit. »

… Severus fixait le parchemin sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Cependant, alors qu'il achevait de la lire, il releva la tête et eut un hoquet de surprise. Harry se tenait face à lui, à une dizaine de centimètres seulement, et le regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Etes vous vraiment sûr d'aller bien, professeur ? Vous êtes tout rouge et essoufflé. »

Severus se reprit :

« … Je vais très bien, Potter. Continuez donc votre potion si vous avez fini avec la tâche. »

Harry le regarda étrangement :

« Quoi ? N'ai-je pas été clair ? »

« J'ai terminé professeur. » Et il esquissa un sourire.

Il lui souriait. Cela semblait tellement étrange. Il ne pouvait rester là à le regarder. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre, puis soupira.

« Bon très bien Potter, qui est ce ? »


	3. Mais qu'est que Quoua?

Merci pour les reviews sympathiques!! Un assemblage un peu "spécial" se profile... A vous de deviner!!

Chapitre 3 : **Mais qu'est ce que quouâ ??**

Il avait décidé d'en savoir plus. Non pas que le cas Potter l'intéresse, oh non… Ce « cas » là intéressait déjà assez de monde dans Poudlard. Mais il était juste curieux de savoir quel était cet homme dont il lui avait parlé dans sa lettre, et pourquoi il s'adressait tout spécialement à lui, son professeur.

« Bon très bien Potter, qui est ce ? »

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers le bureau professoral avec l'expression d'un troll à qui l'on aurait demandé d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? De qui parle-t-il ?_ pensa le Gryffondor.

« Qui est ce… quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« Cette lettre, répondit agacé Severus, elle parle bien de vous et de… l'autre ? » questionna –t-il en agita le parchemin qu'il tenait.

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_Snape vient donc de lire une lettre qui parlait de moi et de quelqu'un d'autre…. De qui ? De quoi ? Euh… c'est peut être une lettre de dénonciation pour les oreillers hurleurs qu'on a planqué l'autre soir avec Ron chez Serpentard… ?_

_C'était le bon moment, ils étaient tous dans la grande Salle. Je crois savoir qu'ils ont eu des surprises dans leurs lits cette nuit là._

Un sourire de bonheur se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor farceur, mais fut bientôt remplacé par un air plus rêveur.

_Bien sûr, on a faillit se faire coincer par Malfoy qui sortait de sa salle de bain à ce moment là, et sans mes réflexes de Quidditch je n'aurais pas pu pousser Ron derrière le grand fauteuil. _

Harry se remémora la scène. Il s'était enfoui sous la cape de son père, dans un recoin de la salle commune des Serpentards alors que Draco Malfoy traversait la pièce en sifflotant.

_Faut dire, qu'à deux sous la cape d'invisiblité, c'était pas pratique_.

Pas pratique non plus pour se faufiler à la suite du Serpentard dans son dortoir sous l'air ébahi de Ron.

_S'il n'avait pas été le sale petit arrogant fasciste qu'il est, j'aurais tout à fait pu considérer Draco comme une potentielle proie aux belles fesses…_

L'image du blond faisant glisser au sol sa serviette jusqu'alors enroulée autour de sa taille revint s'installer sur la toile de fond de ses méninges. Le seul souvenir de sa nudité lui faisait monter le rose aux joues.

Pendant que Harry repensait à cet étrange moment dans le dortoir des Serpentards, le professeur le regardait fixement.

« Vous savez très bien que je peux m'introduire dans vos pensées si vous trouvez cela trop difficile à révéler. » lui lança –t-il.

Harry passa instantanément du feu orange au feu rouge.

Severus plissa les yeux. « D'ailleurs, vous n'avez plus besoin de me dire de qui il s'agit… »

L'image de Malfoy Senior se superposa à celle du fils qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir dans les pensées de Harry.

« Intéressant, Potter. Intéressant. Nous avons décidément beaucoup de points en communs. »

Harry considéra un instant son professeur, interloqué.

« Vous… vous avez lu dans mon esprit !! »

Le professeur soupira.

« Vous savez bien qu'on ne « lit » pas dans les pensées. Mais parfois certaines sont exprimées de façons si intenses qu'un Legilimens entraîné n'a pas même besoin de pratiquer un sort pour les percevoir. »

Harry pensa à Snape sur un grill, en train d'agoniser, en espérant bien que le message soit passé à son professeur.

Ce dernier eu un rictus et prit un air offensé.

« Voyons Potter,dit-il d'une voix suave, Vous réclamez mon aide et ensuite vous rechignez. »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien_. Son_ _aide ? Quelle aide ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide, moi !_

« Je puis vous aider à conquérir Draco. Toutefois…»

_Conquérir Draco ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Et pourquoi il me regarde avec ces yeux bizarres là ? _

Severus contourna son bureau et se rapprocha avec une agilité toute reptilienne de l'oreille d'Harry.

Ce dernier, tétanisé par la surprise, l'incompréhension, la peur, et les tartes aux rhubarbes ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que le maître de potions lui susurrait à dans son cou en infrasons :

« … toutefois, je pense sincèrement que vous méritez un meilleur initiateur… »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il aurait dû fuir à cet instant, toutefois il ne bougea pas. Ses narines se dilatèrent pour aspirer une goulée d'air frais. La présence du professeur honni, près de lui, lui murmurant des propositions dont les sous-entendus auraient été compris même par Ron le troublait. Il se reprit toutefois et recula légèrement afin de lever les yeux vers son assaillant.

« .. je.. .. je ne comprends pas professeur. » parvint-il à articuler.

Severus allait répliquer lorsqu'un grand fracas le fit soudain reculer et tourner la tête vers l'entrée de la salle. Une tornade de boucles se rua dans la classe, écarta le professeur et se précipita au cou de Harry. Tornade suivie par Mc Gonagall, casaque verte, hors d'haleine et une Pomfresh, casaque bleue, échevelée.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas digéré les effets de la potion, et s'éreintait à retrouver tous ses camarades Gryffondor pour leur dire toute l'affection qu'elle leur portait en cette période de Noêl. Elle s'était échappée de l'infirmerie en semant ses vêtements dans les couloirs, et s'était jetée sur son camarade dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Melle GRANGER !! Veuillez tout de suite lâcher M. Potter !! » hurla une voix.

Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à l'ordre qui lui était adressé et embrassa à pleine bouche un Harry acculé contre une table et dont les lunettes posées de travers sur son visage, menaçaient de se suicider à chaque assaut de la brune.

Tout à coup Hermione se sentit projetée en arrière par une poigne ferme et atterrit à l'extrémité de la rangée.

Harry repositionna correctement ses lunettes et se tourna vers son sauveur. Severus Snape réputé pour sa froideur légendaire, avait visiblement perdu son calme et foudroyait la Gryffondor du regard.

« Ce comportement est inadmissible ! 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »

Hermione, toujours à terre, allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais renonça en apercevant la fumée qui sortait des oreilles du professeur Snape.

« Et veuillez vous rhabiller tout de suite ! » hurla-t-il.

C'est à cet instant que Harry réalisa qu'Hermione était en sous-vêtements. Il reprit une belle teinte fuschia et détourna le regard. Hermione se releva, fit un sourire ironique à son professeur et décrochant d'un geste rapide son soutien-gorge, se mit à cavaler autour de la pièce en se servant de son vêtement comme d'un lasso.

« Wahou !! Yaha !!! »

Et sortit aussitôt de la pièce, suivie par Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall dont les cris perçants résonnèrent bientôt dans le couloir humide des cachots.

Le calme revenu dans la salle de classe, Severus Snape congédia d'un geste son élève. Il se sentait fatigué… _mais fatigué !_

De nouveau dans son salon, Severus s'affala dans son fauteuil et tendit nonchalamment la main vers sa bouteille entamée plus tôt.

_J'aurais dû la finir tout à l'heure_, songea –t-il en se servant un grand verre.

_Alors c'est donc Draco Malfoy…_

Quelque chose le dérangeait dans cette association. Potter et Malfoy. Harry et Draco

_Non ! Ca ne va pas !_

Severus chercha alors d'autres associations avec différents représentants de la gent masculine de l'école, au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait son verre :

_Harry/ Neville : Arf !_

_Harry/ Finch… beurk…_

_Harry/Blaise….mouaifff…_

Ce n'est que parvenu à un Harry/ Rusard qu'il réalisa que son verre était vide et qu'un sentiment insidieux envahissait ses pensées.

Aucun assemblage n'était satisfaisant… Est-ce que par hasard… ? Severus se resservit un verre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas… jaloux ?!

_Jaloux que le choix de ce Gryffondor se soit porté sur Draco Malfoy ?_

Pourtant, il avait proposé l'après midi même à Harry de devenir son professeur très particulier.

… _et depuis quand c'est Harry d'ailleurs !_

Severus écarquilla les yeux, et vida d'un trait son deuxième, non troisième verre de la soirée. L'esprit embrumé, mais l'humeur remarquablement joyeuse, il ressortit la lettre et entama une deuxième lecture plus « approfondie » de celle-ci.

* * *

Ron accueillit Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors par un bref « .. lut ! » et replongea son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée. Ce comportement semblait inhabituel à Harry qui arqua un sourcil en guise d'interrogation en se tournant vers les autres.

« Laisse tomber, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. » lui expliqua Seamus qui jouait aux dés près du feu.

Harry s'installa près de lui et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Hermione est passée tout à l'heure. »

« Ah. »

« Elle était… un peu déchaînée. »

« Oh »

« Elle est rentrée dans la salle ,et a commencé à déshabiller Ron, devant tout le monde. »

« Hum. »

« Ron était horriblement gêné, mais Hermione s'acharnait, et Mc Gonagall a eu du mal à les séparer. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il est dans cette humeur, Ron ? »

« Ben… Mc Gonagall lui a dit qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal. »

« Et ? »

« Ben, et depuis, Ron est là et ne dit rien. »

« A vrai dire, elle est passée aussi chez Snape… »

« Merde. Et elle t'a… »

« Oui. »

« Ah ouais… et Snape ? »

« Il nous a déduit 100 points. » Harry grimaça.

« Mais c'est nul !! Mc Gonagall a certifié qu'Hermione avait été droguée ou un truc comme ça !! »

« Je sais, mais qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire ? » soupira Harry.

« Tu devrais y retourner et lui dire que c'est injuste. » suggéra Seamus.

« Quoua ? Mais t'es dingue ? T'as qu'à y aller toi ! »

_Et puis d'abord il pourrait encore me faire des propositions tordues avec sa voix… _L'estomac de Harry se noua instantanément. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de peur. Il n'avait pas peur, plutôt… une appréhension.

« Je pense qu'il faut que cela soit un ami proche d'Hermione pour expliquer la situation… et, Seamus tourna le regard vers Ron, et comme il est pas en état… » Il sourit innocemment en regardant Harry les yeux humides pleins d'espoir.

« Ok, c'est bon, j'y vais. » Harry se leva en prenant appui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et se traîna en maronnant jusqu'à l'entrée des quartiers de Serpentard.

_Mais pourquoi je reviens là, moi ce soir ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour la gloire de Gryffondor !_ grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Alors on est perdu, Potter ? »

La voix nasillarde et traînante du blond Serpentard fit sursauter Harry. Draco Malfoy se tenait adossé au mur à l'extrémité du couloir et observait d'un air narquois le visiteur tardif des cachots du château.

« Il me semble que ta salle commune n'est pas exactement dans cette aile, non ? »

« Je viens voir le professeur Snape. »

« Ah. Tu viens lui demander une potion d'antipapote ? Il me semble que tu parlais tout seul ? Trouble compulsif de l'enfance, je présume ? » La phrase aurait pu être anodine si elle n'avait pas été prononcée avec l'air le plus méprisant qu'un Malfoy puisse exprimer.

« Oui, j'étais en train de préparer une incantation pour te transformer en limace, vois-tu. » répondit Harry. _Tout compte fait, il a peut être un joli cul, mais je préfère quand il se tait_, songea-t-il.

La situation allait dégénérer d'une seconde à l'autre, lorsque le maître des potions surgit derrière Harry. D'un œil expert il analysa la situation : _Baguettes sorties, ils me semblent prêts à s'étriper ces idiots._

« Potter !! »

Ce dernier réfréna un frisson qui tentait de lui parcourir la moelle épinière du Nord au Sud, mais ne baissa pas sa baguette. Il n'allait pas se faire humilier une fois de plus. Même pas par un beau cul.

« POTTER ! » Le professeur Snape lui saisit alors le poignet et le ramena à l'aide d'une clé dans son dos. Draco, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, s'approcha et dit à son directeur :

« Professeur, vous l'avez vu ! Il me menaçait ! Vous ne pouvez pas accepter cela ! »

Severus Snape, qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de Harry eut un sourire mauvais.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous préviens, à votre place je ne tenterais pas d'abuser de la situation. Vous avez tout autant provoqué Potter ! » et désignant la porte de ses appartements : « Entrez ! Nous allons avoir une discussion tous les trois. »

Severus poussa alors sa prise, dont le deuxième bras pendait dans le vide, vers l'entrée, se rapprochant de ce corps tordu par la douleur afin de passer le palier. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit au travers de sa robe, la croupe juvénile de son prisonnier. _Merde Severus, ce n'est pas de toi dont il parle…Pourtant cette lettre…_

Il inspira profondément, se focalisant sur une potion dégoûtante à base de graisse de Troll et de poils de loup-garous.

_C'est le moment ou jamais… pour Harry et Draco. Même si ce n'est pas le meilleur choix, je n'aurais pas d'autre opportunité pour les réunir._

Harry, ébahi par le fait que Snape ait « presque » prit sa défense, se laissa guider à l'intérieur avec la rigidité d'une poupée de chiffons et se laissa tomber dans le premier siège qui se présenta à lui. Draco se tenait plus droit que la justice dans un coin, et gardait un visage oscillant entre la grimace et la surprise.

_Bon, c'est bien parti entre eux…_ _Quelle opportunité de les avoir trouvé dans ce couloir…_

Severus était légèrement euphorique. _Grande invention que ce whisky, j'ai l'impression d'avoir regagné un certain goût… de l'intrigue._

Severus eut un rictus de satisfaction en pensant au plan salazarien qui s'élaborait dans son esprit.


	4. Attache moi

**Avertissement**: malgré le titre de ce chapître, hélas non, ce n'est pas un lemon!! Mais nous ne fuyez pas! Revenez j'vous dis! Bah, vous pouvez toujours lire, hein ?

**Petite RAR**

Pour ceux que ça agace, vous pouvez toujours les sauter. En attendant, je réponds, bicause on me l'a demandé...

D'abord merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de ma laborieuse fic. La deuxième guerre est dans un registre moins débile, mais de toute façons, le slash finira par arriver, tôt ou tard. (C'est inéluctable...)

Merci donc à : Onarluca (j'ai toujours peur d'écorcher ton nom..), Galouz, Casi, Lakmi, Elehyn, Vif d'Or, Chiffonnette qui m'inspire avec ses gaffes, Benane, Alexiel, Garouf, Anyssia, Minerve, NC (les petites Chanyes, c'est à cause d'elles la RaR), Selene Salamander.

**RAR du chap 3**:

Vif d'or: Oh oui, le coup de Draco se retourne.. Bonne année à toi!

jenni944: Merci pour ton mot.

Galouz: ravie de te surprendre.

namasta: Merci d'avoir laissé une trace!

Nee Chana et Chan: Faites de la propagande pour Draco, je vous en prie.. et re-bonne année... (j'ai jusqu'à fin janvier, hein?)

Crackos: ben le but, c'est un peu de pas savoir....

Minerve: Presque toujours la première à reviewer: c'est fou!!

Artemis/ Onarluca: Pas trop d'indigestions avec ces fêtes?

* * *

Chapitre 4 : **Attache moi !**

« Mon beauuuuu sapiiiinn, roi des forêêêêêêts !!! Que j'aime ta verduuuureuh ! »

Hermione galopait ainsi dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis une bonne demi-heure, poursuivie par Mme Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall, l'écume aux lèvres. La d'habitude sage Gryffondor avait, semble-t-il, avalé par mégarde un mélange de vin chaud et de potion d'allégresse. Dans le monde sorcier aussi, les mélanges ne sont pas toujours heureux.

« Quand vient l'hiveeeer, bois et guérets, sont dépuillllééés de leurs attraiiiiiiits ! »

Hermione possédait un joli timbre de voix, sans quoi la situation aurait pu être désespérée. Néanmoins, l'oreille sensible de Minerva mettait cette dernière au supplice, car cette chansonnette presque naïve était devenue plus qu'agaçante depuis que son élève l'entonnait en courant. Au détour d'un couloir non encore explorée par la brunette qui gambadait joyeusement, presque nue, se trouvaient les cachots, pardon, les appartements personnels du Professeur Snape.

Interpellés par ce dernier dans le couloir, Harry et Draco se tenaient à présent face à leur professeur, installé derrière son bureau.

« Votre comportement ne m'étonne guère, Potter. »

Draco esquissa un sourire narquois, tout en regardant son ennemi.

« Vous aussi, Monsieur Malfoy… ne croyez pas être à l'abri d'une sentence pour un tel comportement. Vous êtes d'autant plus fautif que vous avez connaissance des répercussions « désagréables » qu'une telle attitude peut fournir à la déjà mauvaise réputation de votre maison… »

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Snape défend Potter ?_ Il tourna les yeux vers Harry qui semblait pareillement choqué.

_Il a pourtant reçu ma lettre… Il aurait dû le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour avoir écrit un truc pareil ! A moins que…_

Draco observa son directeur alors qu'il proférait un sermon sur l'attitude qu'il convient d'avoir dans les couloirs, la déception engendrée par un tel comportement, la douloureuse nécessité d'en référer au directeur la prochaine fois, etc, etc..

_Non, il ne peut pas être gay lui aussi ?_

Mais Draco se souvint en un éclair des bons mots de son père proférés pendant des dîners avec les Wilkes et les Rosiers au sujet de ce « cher Severus » qui « malheureusement ne nous donnera jamais de descendance. »

_Oh la boulette ! Severus a dû croire que je… non, Harry, lui faisait des propositions… _

Malgré son calme apparent, Draco devint verdâtre.

« … c'est pourquoi vous viendrez tous les soirs m'aider à préparer une potion d'allégresse afin de reconstituer les stocks de Ste Anne Newry, l'hôpital psychiatrique. »

Et ce faisant, Severus conjura, la baguette dissimulée sous le bureau, un sort de sa connaissance sur les deux élèves qui ne se doutaient de rien.

« Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Nous nous verrons demain. »

Draco et Harry se levèrent, l'un encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de deviner et l'autre heureux de s'en être tiré à si bon compte. Harry sortit le premier et tînt la porte à Draco qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En refermant la porte, il vît Severus qui lui adressa un hochement de tête. _Etrange ce soir... A trop abuser des vapeurs de potions, on finit par péter un rouage…_

« Euh.. Harry, je crois qu'il faut que je te parle. » dit le blond, alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'escalier.

« Ah ! Merlin » sursauta Harry en se frappant le front. « J'ai oublié de lui demander, pour les points ! »

« Quels points ? »

« 100 points. Que Snape nous a retiré tout à l'heure. »

Draco ricana. « Tu peux toujours rêver qu'il te les rende. »

Harry l'ignora et revint sur ses pas en amorçant une petite foulée. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres, qu'il ressentit quelque chose le retenir par la taille, et stopper brutalement son élan. Harry manqua de trébucher et se retourna pour voir ce qui le retenait. Personne ne s'était accroché à lui et Malfoy…

« Malfoy ? Mais qu'est que tu fous par terre ? » demanda-t-il au blond qui gisait, dos à terre et se massait la cheville.

« J'attends les premières neiges, crétin. Ca se voit pas ? Je suis tombé ! »

Sans se vexer, Harry lui tendit une main et l'aida à se redresser.

« T'as senti quelque chose toi aussi ? Comme quelqu'un qui te ceinturait par la taille ? »

Draco leva des yeux enragés vers Harry. « C'est toi qui a lancé un sort ? »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non, j'ai failli tomber moi aussi. Et je n'ai vu personne dans ce couloir qui aurait pu nous attaquer. »

« Simple coïncidence alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Bon je retourne voir Snape. »

Mais Harry ne put s'éloigner davantage, et Draco l'interpella :

« Arrête ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je sens bien que c'est toi qui me tire, arrête ! »

« Je ne tire rien du tout. C'est toi qui me retiens. »

Plus les deux s'efforçaient de se diriger dans des directions opposées, plus ils étaient repoussés l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne se trouvaient maintenant qu'à une distance de leurs bras tendus.

« Minute ! Stop ! Ne bouge plus ! » s'exclama Draco.

Harry cessa tout effort pour se diriger vers les cachots et fit face au Serpentard.

« Alors ? »

« Je crois que nous avons été victimes d'un sort. »

« Ah oui ? Et tu as mis longtemps pour trouver ça tout seul ? » demanda sarcastiquement Harry. Mais alors qu'il insultait le blond, ils sentirent le lien invisible se renforcer et les obliger à se rapprocher. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche de Draco.

« Tu reviens de l'entraînement de Quidditch ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » marmonna le blond.

« Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton gel douche, à la menthe, non ? » rigola Harry.

« Quoi, tu crois que c'est mieux de ton côté ? On est tellement serré que je vais bientôt pouvoir dénombrer une à une tes pellicules ! »

« Hein ? Mais j'ai pas de pellicules, s'exclama Harry, t'as rêvé ? »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça ? » Draco plongea sa main dans la chevelure du Gryffondor.

« Aille, m'arrache pas les cheveux ! »

Le lien se resserra encore un peu. Ils tentèrent de garder l'équilibre tout en se tenant le plus éloigné l'un de l'autre possible, dégageant leurs bras qui eux, n'étaient pas maintenus par le lien.

« Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on aille voir Dumbledore. » raisonna à voix haute Harry.

« Dumbledore ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du château ! Pourquoi on ne retourne pas voir le professeur Snape ? »

« Non, le directeur, c'est plus sûr ! » martela Harry d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la réplique.

Il préférait faire appel à Dumbledore. C'était le plus raisonnable. Et puis quelque chose disait à Harry que le professeur de potions n'était pas pour rien dans leur petit problème de « liens ».

C'est ainsi que, telle la bête à deux dos, Harry et Draco arpentèrent cette nuit là les couloirs de Poudlard. Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, le duo avait établit rapidement une technique déambulatoire. Harry avait réussi à se glisser devant Draco qui avait d'abord râlé en arguant « qu'il ne passait après personne » mais qui trouvait finalement la solution sage après que Harry lui eut proposé dans un haussement de sourcil suggestif de passer derrière, lui provoquant au passage une petite rougeur au visage. Heureusement, personne ne les croisa, car la nuit était déjà bien avancée et ils parvinrent sans encombres au bureau de Dumbledore.

« Carpettes et Tapettes »

« Depuis quand tu connais le mot de passe, toi ? » demanda, étonné, Harry.

« Je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne le penses, et je pourrai même t'en apprendre, à toi, le Survivant ! » siffla Draco.

Harry tressaillit. Il ne pouvait se retourner, et avait senti le souffle du Serpentard dans son cou. La vision fugitive de Draco, nu dans son dortoir, lui traversa l'esprit. Il aspira une goulée d'air alors que l'escalier apparaissait devant eux.

« Bonsoir » dit une voix bienveillante. « Entrez, entrez, je vous attendais… »

Harry et Draco peinèrent pour trouver une manière de s'asseoir, il fut convenu que Draco devait s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, tandis que Harry tenterait de ne pas tomber de son fauteuil.

« Mais arrête de remuer, bon sang ! »

« Hmmm… Intéressant, Severus s'est surpassé… »

« Qu'est qui est intéressant, demanda avec hargne Draco, moi je vous cède ma place tout de suite ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vous vous voulez dire que le fait que je sois enchaîné à Malfoy, je le dois à Snape ? »

« Professeur Snape, le reprit Dumbledore. En effet, c'est le sort de Menottes que je reconnais là, et le Professeur Snape est le seul qui sache le lancer dans cette école. »

« Chouette ton directeur, Draco ! » ironisa le Gryffondor. Draco écarquilla les yeux. C'est la première fois que le brun l'appelait par son prénom. « Ben quoi… t'es tellement attaché à moi, que je pense qu'on pourrait abandonner cette sale habitude qu'on a de… enfin… Appelle moi Harry, si tu veux. »

Instantanément, la tension du lien invisible se relâcha imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment pour que Draco et Harry se dévisagent avec surprise. « T'as senti ? »

« Ah oui, il a rajouté le sort du pendu dessus ! s'esclaffa Dumbledore. Vraiment doué, Severus… » Puis voyant quatre yeux ahuris qui le regardaient comme un troll devant une équation du troisième degré, il s'expliqua :

« Le sort du pendu. Si vous montrez l'un envers l'autre de l'animosité, le nœud se resserrera, et vous vous rapprocherez. Si par contre, vous éprouvez de la sympathie l'un pour l'autre, le lien se détendra. Je ne connais malheureusement pas le contresort… »

Harry regarda le directeur d'un air soupçonneux. Comment ? Le seul que craint Voldemort ne sait pas défaire un truc pareil ? Mouais… M'est avis que ça l'arrange d'une certaine manière, le vioc. Il se tourna vers son « attache ». _Boulet, ouais…_

Draco était au bord des larmes. « Mais.. mais, on peut pas rester comme ça éternellement ! »

« Oh non, rassurez vus ! Le sort se défaira de lui-même lorsque… hum… vous vous serrez rapproché… euh… suffisamment. » Dumbledore avait achevé sa phrase à mi-voix. _Faudra quand même que j'en touche deux mots à Severus_, songea-t-il. « En attendant, et bien, il se fait tard, dit le directeur en fichant gentiment les deux élèves à la porte, Bonne nuit ! »

Harry s'exclama soudain : « Merlin ! Où va-t-on dormir ce soir ? »


	5. Décha

Oui.. j'ai mis du temps. J'étais en vacances. Bon.

Merci aux lecteurs. Je prie ces derniers d'être indulgents pour la fin de cette histoire.

J'espère que les Chanies vont pas me taper trop fort. Et pour le Draco/ Hermione c'est pas dans cette histoire...

Chapitre 5 : Déchaînés.

Petit rappel des évènements précédents :

Draco, comme à son habitude, cherche à jouer un « mauvais tour » à Harry. Apprenant que ce dernier est gay, il décide d'écrire sous son identité à Severus Snape, pour lui proposer de le « prendre » pour élève. Severus reçoit la lettre, mais malgré la teneur de celle-ci et la tentation d'y répondre favorablement, le maître de potions se reprend et sonde l'esprit d'Harry. Il y entrevoit le blond Serpentard et en déduit que Harry est attiré par celui-ci… Il mène donc à bien un plan pour unir les deux élèves, et les soumet à un sort de Menotte, supplémenté d'un sort de pendu. Comment les deux enchaînés malgré eux vont-ils gérer la situation ?

« Merlin, où va-t-on dormir ? »

Le blond Serpentard regarda d'un air ennuyé son compagnon d'infortune.

« On peut essayer l'infirmerie. En rapprochant deux lits ça pourrait être suffisant. »

Harry acquiesça et tout deux se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers l'infirmerie. Le passage le plus délicat fut la montée des escaliers, lorsqu'il fallut s'agripper à la rampe pour ne pas dévaler les marches sur le dos.

« Pfiou, nous y voilà. »

A peine le Gryffondor avait entrouvert les larges ventaux de la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol par Hermione qui lui avait bondi dessus. Sa chute fut toutefois atténuée par une masse molle qui se mit à grogner sous son dos.

« Potter, qu'est ce que tu fous encore ! Je ne suis pas un tatami. »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est Hermione qui… » la dite Hermione avait été promptement rattrapée par Mme Pomfresh qui menaçait cette dernière de l'attacher à son sommier. La brune Gryffondor avait cessé de se débattre et avait lâché Harry, lui permettant de se relever enfin et de libérer Draco.

Ce dernier s'épousseta, puis fixa Harry d'un air pensif. Il soupira puis dit enfin :

« C'est bon, on va dans mes appartements. »

« Tes appartements ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Je suis préfet. » lui rappela Draco.

« Oui, Hermione aussi, mais elle n'a pas de chambre à elle !! »

« Appartements, corrigea Draco. Il se trouve que mon grand père a fait un don très généreux à Poudlard, avec la condition que ses descendants, lorsqu'ils se trouveraient être préfets, auraient leurs appartements dans la tour. »

Harry resta sans voix un moment. Puis il s'énerva: « C'est maintenant que tu le dis, après tout le trajet qu'on s'est tapé pour rien jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! »

Cette diatribe eut pour effet immédiat le resserrement du lien invisible qui s'était légèrement distendu entre les deux acolytes malgré eux, et ils se retrouvèrent en un instant nez à nez, torse contre torse, perdant tous les deux l'équilibre et chutant une fois de plus.

« Tu as fini ta petite crise, Potter ?»

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Les appartements Malfoy étaient à l'image des représentants de sa famille, beaux et glacials. Néanmoins, un feu de cheminée réchauffait l'atmosphère du salon par lequel ils entrèrent, et les flammes provoquaient des ombres mouvantes sur les tapisseries anciennes qui ornaient les murs.

« Bien. Je vois que Dobby est passé. » dit pour lui-même Draco.

« Dobby ? Mais il n'est plus au service de ta famille !! »

Draco eut l'air vaguement gêné et grimaça une réponse. « Non. Je ne l'oblige pas à faire cela pour moi. » Puis changeant de ton, il regarda Harry. « Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre ».

Le visage d'Harry prit malgré lui une teinte rosée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cela aurait pu signifier « en temps normal ». Mais là, c'est vrai, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le lien se desserra imperceptiblement, et ils franchirent la porte sans trop de difficulté et s'installèrent côte à côte sur le lit.

« Parle moi. » dit soudain Harry.

« Quoi ?! »

« Ben oui…. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le lien se desserre lorsqu'on a une conversation civilisée ? »

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui resserra immédiatement le lien entre eux.

« Je doute que ce que tu viens de murmurer soit sympathique à mon égard, soupira Harry. Allez ! Fais un effort ! »

« Très bien. On parle chacun notre tour, admit à contrecoeur Draco. »

« Je propose que tu m'appelles Harry. » lança ce dernier. Cette proposition lui soulevait le cœur, mais il pensait bien qu'il fallait établir un premier contact.

Draco le dévisagea étrangement. « Tu sais que c'est bizarre ce que tu me dis là. »

« Pourquoi, pas tant que ça… On n'a jamais été aussi proches, ricana Harry. »

« C'est toi qui a refusé mon amitié en première année, et maintenant c'est toi qui me propose de t'appeler par ton prénom… c'est… ironique, quelque part. » sourit Draco.

Harry était un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, il avait condamné cette offre à cause d'une querelle d'enfants. Les préjugés avaient fait le reste.

« Je crois qu'on devrait honnêtement se dire ce qu'on pense de l'autre. »

Draco s'étouffa : « Ca risque pas d'arranger les choses !! »

« Bien, je commence. Je pense que tu es un petit crétin prétentieux qui se croit supérieur mais qui en définitive va devenir le toutou de Voldemort, tout comme son père. »

Draco était devenu blanc. Nulle expression ne barrait son visage. Harry reprit :

« Tu vois ? Il ne s'est rien passé ! A toi ! »

Les couleurs réintégrèrent peu à peu la face livide du blond. Déglutissant péniblement, il dit :

« Personne n'avait jamais osé me parler comme tu viens de le faire. »

« Euh… tu sais tu peux en faire autant. »

« J'vais m'gêner, répondit Draco en regagnant des couleurs, je pense que tu cherches à tout prix l'attention des autres parce que depuis tout petit tu as toujours été la star pourrie gâtée du monde sorcier. Le chéri Gryffondor de Dumbledore. Le chouchou de la communauté, alors que tu n'avais RIEN fait ! s'énerva Draco.»

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« Et toi ? Tu crois vraiment que je suivrais Voldemort comme mon faible de père ? »

Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement sur le lit. Draco reprit.

« Evidemment, tu le penses, n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu saches que je n'adhère pas aux idées du seigneur sombre. Tout ceci n'est qu'un masque, une parade… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu te comportes de cette manière si détestable ? »

Draco ricana. « Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je suis surveillé ! Mes confrères de Serpentard trouveraient suspect que je ne déteste pas les moldus et les sangs de bourbes ! Que je n'écrabouille pas les Gryffondors à chaque occasion… »

Harry tiqua.

« Désolé, l'habitude, euh… les sangs-mêlés, reprit Draco. Et même Snape me surveille, il pourrait informer mon père minute par minute de mes sympathies ici ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Il savait que Snape avait été Mangemort, mais il savait qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore depuis longtemps déjà. Draco ne devait sans doute pas connaître son double jeu.

« Alors tu vois, je n'ai rien de commun avec mon père. Je préfère choisir seul ma voie. » continua Draco. Voyant sourire Harry, il reprit plus vivement « Mais ne crois pas que je vais venir me jeter aux pieds de ce fou des moldus ! »

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Harry perçut la sincérité derrière le masque labellisé « Malfoy-sang-pur ».

« Ok Drac', maintenant à moi. Je ne suis pas « l'enfant chéri » du monde sorcier. A vrai dire, j'ai même découvert que j'étais un sorcier qu'à onze ans. Jusque là, je vivais chez mon oncle et ma tante qui m'avaient caché l'existence de ce monde, et qui m'avaient même raconté que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ! »

Draco regardait Harry, incrédule. « Tu n'étais donc pas pourri gâté » dit-il, regrettant le choix de ses termes.

« Non, je n'étais pas pourri gâté. Jusque là, je dormais dans un placard, sous l'escalier. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout cela. Toute cette humiliation qu'il n'avait même jamais révélée à ses meilleurs amis ressortait en cet instant. Draco le regardait dans un silence gêné. Il ne savait que dire tous les deux à présent. Le silence se fit dans les appartements, seulement troublé par le crépitement des flammes.

Le lien s'était légèrement distendu entre eux. Ils pouvaient s'allonger et dormir sans s'empêtrer dans la corde invisible, tout en restant malgré tout assez proches. Draco fit un mouvement en direction de la lampe, et seules les braises de la cheminée éclairaient la chambre emplie des pensées de chacun.

OOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, Severus avait la gueule de bois. Hermione ne se souvenait de rien à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh et Mc Gonagall étaient épuisées de fatigue. Ron ronchonnait en attendant le petit déjeuner, et Draco serrait très fort son oreiller. Harry, que des odeurs de menthe venaient de tirer de son sommeil, sentait un poids sur son ventre qui l'empêchait de bouger. « Ron, arrête, ça va, je me réveille… ».

Draco prit soudain conscience que l'oreiller en question n'en était pas un, et se leva brusquement hors du lit, entraînant après lui par la force du lien invisible un Harry toujours pas réveillé, chutant tout deux sur la moquette.

« BOUM ! »

« Oh… Bonjour Drac' », bailla Harry, que le chute n'avait visiblement pas plus revigoré.

« Euh.. Ouais, bonjour… Harry, hésita Draco, tu peux te pousser de mon ventre que je me relève ? »

« Nan ! »

« Quoi ?!? »

« Je reste là, j'ai trop sommeil, et puis… » Harry enfonça sa tête dans le cou du blond. « Tu sens drôlement bon le matin. »

« Je sens bon tout le temps. Mais qu'est ce que je dis, moi ? Allez, debout ! »

Harry glissa ses mains sous l'uniforme de Draco et lui caressa le ventre. Ce dernier frémit.

La voix encore ensommeillée, Harry dit : « Tu préfères pas les réveils en douceur ? »

« NON !! » Aussitôt, le lien se resserra fortement.

« Bah, tu vois ? T'as pas le choix. Si t'es méchant tu restes bloqué plus près de moi… »

« Mamannn, » gémit le Serpentard.

« Là, présentement, ta mère ne peut rien pour toi… par contre moi, je peux t'aider à te détendre… » le taquina Harry, tandis que sa main toujours sur son torse s'attaquait à une hanche.

« Harry, » haleta Draco, qui tout compte fait, ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que de subir les caresses matinales du Gryffondor. « t'es toujours comme ça au réveil ? »

Harry se releva sur un coude pour observer sa proie. « Hmmm, voyons… Quand mon réveil est Serpentard, et pas trop mal fait de sa personne… Pourquoi pas.. »

Draco réfléchit un instant. « Serpentard ? Ca pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre que moi… »

« Cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre en effet… » sourit rêveusement Harry.

Draco repensa à la lettre, puis écarquilla les yeux ! « Pas Snape quand même… »

« C'est un homme d'expérience, et je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas. » admit Harry.

Draco sentit poindre la jalousie, là, tout juste à l'extrême limite de son champ de vision, alors que la main de Harry se faisait plus insistante dans le creux de sa hanche.

« Bon, tu crois pas qu'on serait mieux sur le lit ? » dit Harry, en faisant la moue.

« Parle pour toi, t'es à moitié allongé sur moi ! »

« Oh tu sais, ça ne me déplaît pas. Tu es très confortable. »

Draco regarda un instant Harry, puis prit une jolie teinte coquelicot. « C'est quoi que je sens, là ? »

« Tu me plais beaucoup comme ça. Tu veux que je te montre à quel point, hmm? »

Draco fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et se redressa. « Bon, viens, on remonte sur le lit. Et pas de bêtises Gryffondoresque, hein ? »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à blaguer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, coincés par le lien invisible. Ils se trouvèrent beaucoup de points communs, et un certain penchant pour les caresses feintes, prétextant un mouvement du bras, un effleurement de la main, sans toutefois oser aller plus loin ni être plus explicite. A midi, Harry soupira « Faudrait quand même qu'on fasse une apparition dans la grande salle ! ».

« Tu n'y penses pas ? On pourrait même pas s'asseoir à nos tables ! »

Draco se leva et s'éloigna le plus possible du lit, c'est-à-dire à un mètre cinquante environ.

« Le lien s'est desserré, mais il est toujours là. » soupira-t-il.

Un « pop » surprit Draco. Dobby était apparu, avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et de thé fumant.

« Professeur Snape envoie Dobby porter ce plateau. »

« Ah merci Dobby », s'écria Harry, toujours dans le lit.

« Oh ! Harry Potter ! Dobby ne l'avait pas vu ! Comment va Harry Potter ? »

« Tout va bien Dobby, enfin presque. Pourrais tu dire à Dumbledore que nous ne viendrons pas, Draco et moi dans la grande salle aujourd'hui ? »

Les oreilles de l'elfe de maison se fanèrent ainsi que son sourire. « Harry Potter ne viendra pas au réveillon ce soir ? »

« Euh… Nous verrons. Merci Dobby. »

A cet instant, deux coups résonnèrent sur la porte. Draco regarda Harry qui s'arracha du lit en maugréant. Tous les deux parvinrent à la porte d'entrée, d'où leur parvint la voix de leur professeur de potions. Draco ouvrit.

« Professeur ? »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr. » Draco ouvrit plus largement la porte, laissant passer son professeur. Celui-ci se retournant, vit Harry, qui s'était auparavant dissimulé contre le mur.

« Ah. Je vois » dit le maître de Potions. « Venez, allons nous installer, nous devons parler. »

Assis dans un grand fauteuil aux larges bras, Severus contemplait d'un air ennuyé le couple s'installer en face de lui, en jouant avec le lien invisible qui les unissait.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à couper le lien. » constata –t-il.

« Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, il me semble. » lança sarcastiquement Harry.

Severus soupira et enleva sa veste. Draco et Harry retinrent tous les deux leur souffle. _Le bougre, il est bien foutu _!! pensèrent-ils simultanément. Qui aurait pu penser que les grandes robes couvrantes que portaient habituellement le professeur dissimulaient un trésor insoupçonné digne de libérer des vagues d'hormones à faire pâlir un hippogriffe en rut.

« Il se trouve, que je vous ai lié par un sort de Menotte. » expliqua posément Severus, tandis que ses deux auditeurs tentaient de dissimuler leur trouble.

« Euhh… ça on le savait. » remarqua Draco qui manquait curieusement d'éloquence.

« Mais je l'ai, disons, arrangé à ma sauce. » grimaça le maître de potions.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« L'un d'entre vous doit perdre sa virginité. »

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ca ne devrait pas être un problème professeur. J'ai déjà ..euh… »

« Oui, Oui, Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai déjà eu vent de vos conquêtes féminines… Cela ne s'applique pas à vous.» Il tourna les yeux vers Harry, qui avait pâli.

« Je crois donc que c'est à vous de choisir le partenaire, Monsieur Potter. »

OOOOooooOOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Hermione avait fini par se présenter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle avait un temps songé à la feuille de laurier, puis à la noyade, et enfin la mort par décapitation. Le plus malheureux dans cette histoire c'est qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien.

« Peut être vaut il mieux », avait soufflé Mc Gonagall en soupirant. La brunette avait donc opté pour des excuses publiques, enfin, publiques à Gryffondor.

« Bonjour à tous. Merci d'être là. »

Ron se tenait dans un coin, assis en boule et semblait mâchonner quelque chose.

« Je tiens à vous faire mes excuses, à vous tous, pour euh… mon comportement passé. »

Dean râla pour la forme et deux trois blagues grivoises jaillirent du fond de la salle.

« On a beaucoup aimé quand tu jouais au Cow-boy, Hermi !! Tu fais de l'équitation ? N'hésite pas à venir faire un tour dans notre dortoir pour tester les étalons de 6ème année !! »

Ron serra les poings, tandis que les 7ème années, camarades de Hermione bousculaient les adolescents prépubères qui lançaient des blagues salaces.

« Bon. Bon. Je l'ai mérité, dit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Mais sachez qu'en raison de la trêve de Noêl, nous n'avons perdu aucun point…. C'est bien, non ? » Devant le déferlement d'enthousiasme que souleva cette dernière phrase, « Ouééééé… » ,« Bon, ça va Neville, merci d'avoir essayé. », Hermione ajouta :

« Et je ferai vos devoirs de potions pour le mois à venir. »

Tous les Gryffondors fondirent sur Hermione lui disant que oui, bien sûr, on l'adorait et que, non, c'était pas grave ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps…

Le groupe se dispersa, et Hermione rejoignit ses camarades. « Tiens c'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Harry ? »

OOOooooOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOO

« Euh.. Professeur.. ? »

« Quoi, Potter ? »

« Dans la situation actuelle, je pense qu'il faut envisager non pas un, mais des partenaires. »

« … »

« … et appelez moi Harry, hein ? Je peux vous appeler Severus, non ? Ca facilitera les choses, ça les rendra… plus intimes, quoi. »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, … Harry. »

« Oui. Neutralisons ce sort. Neutralisons le bien. Il ne faut pas faire les choses à moitié, hein ?» sourit Harry.

« Euh.. ; et moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? » intervînt Draco.

« Tu te tais. » répondirent deux voix.

« Ok.. très bien, moi… euh, je disais ça pour… hé, vous m'écoutez ??? »

OOOoooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Je ne l'ai plus recroisé depuis qu'il est reparti dans le bureau de Snape. » songea Seamus.

« Quoi ? Mais c'était quand ? »

« Hier. » Ron avait prit la parole, mais ne regardait toujours pas Hermione dans les yeux.

« Il faut faire quelque chose. Je vais voir Dumbledore. »

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Ron.

OOOooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOO

« C'est pas pratique, ce sort, pour enlever la robe. » grogna Harry.

« Tu veux des ciseaux, y'en a là dans mon bureau. » répondit Draco.

« Mais c'est qu'il est chatouilleux, le Severus ! Arrêtez de bouger comme ça, j'essaye de vous dégrafer le pantalon. »

Ceci donna une idée à Draco qui s'ennuyait un peu alors qu'à côté de lui, des choses très sympathiques se préparaient.

« A trois, on se jette sur lui. » glissa Draco.

« OK. »

« TROIS !! »

« Mais qu'est ce …Ahhhh… Au secouuurs ! Non, pas la plante des pieds, ah pas ça, non !!!»

Trois masses noires tombèrent sur la moquette.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooooOOOoooOOO

En chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron marchaient à distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

« Tu m'en veux. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas une question, Ron. Je le sais à ta tête. »

« … »

« Quoique j'ai pu faire, Ron, je suis désolée. »

« Ouais… »

« J'étais droguée ! Je n'agissais pas de ma propre volonté !! »

« C'est bien ça le problème. »

Hermione plaqua violemment Ron contre le mur.

« Ca suffit ! Maintenant tu me dis les choses clairement. »

Ron rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, et sans prévenir, mordit dedans.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Une bouche, il ne savait pas trop laquelle, glissait une langue furtive dans son cou. Sa main chatouilla un torse qui frémit sous la caresse. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais reconnaissait les odeurs. Une bouche à la menthe l'embrassa avidement, tandis qu'un corps chaud se blottissait dans son dos. Harry était transporté dans un autre monde, dans sa part Serpentard de lui-même, sa part obscure qui pouvait enfin se révéler pleinement. Dans un instant d'abandon, il gémit en Fourchelang, provoquant un raidissement momentané et surpris des deux autres formes.

« Tu… tu peux le refaire, Harry ? » demanda Draco.

Dans la chambre des préfets de Serpentard, un bien étrange sandwich était en préparation pour ce réveillon de noël.

OOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooo

« Ah oui, Harry … euh… Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci, Professeur. »

« J'en ai fait rentrer tout un stock en prévision de la trêve des confiseurs. On ne sait jamais. Je ne voudrais pas être à court de bonbons au beau milieu des fêtes, ça gâcherait mon plaisir. »

« .. Professeur ? »

« D'autant plus que je suis sûr que Minerva m'en pique parfois. Je me lève au beau milieu de la nuit, et j'entends quelqu'un farfouiller dans mon bureau. Hop je rentre, et l'intrus a disparu. »

« C'est peut-être Peeves. » pensa à voix haute Ron.

« Impossible, je l'ai fait suivre par le baron sanglant. Non, vraiment, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Minerva en ce moment et… »

« STOOOP !! » hurla Hermione.

Ron et Dumbledore se turent, interloqués.

« Désolée. Vous avez dévié de notre sujet… Harry ? »

« Ah, ce cher Harry ? Comment va –t-il ? » demanda distraitement Dumbledore.

« Professeur. On le cherche. Savez-vous où il est ? » Le regard d'Hermione était direct, le ton ne souffrait aucune diversion cette fois-ci. Le numéro de Dumbledore était inutile face à la ténacité de la brune.

« Bien. Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il se passe. »

OOOOoooooOOOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOoooooOoOOOooo

_Sérénité…. Ou Extase._

_/Plutôt les deux à la fois./_

_Draco ? Tu m'entends ?_

_/ Ca se pourrait, ouais./_

_C'était… _

_/ Oui./_

_C'est toujours comme ça ?_

La voix ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un soupir se fit entendre dans la pénombre de la chambre.

_/ C'était au-delà. Je crois que c'est à cause de la magie de Severus. /_

_L'expérience ?_

_/ Entre autres/_

« Harry ? »

Cette fois-ci, la voix était bien réelle, grave, et murmurée. La voix de son maître de potions. De son initiateur. Si apaisée qu'elle n'en est pas reconnaissable.

« Tu regardes dans le vide, et d'un coup, tu sembles surpris, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

_On lui dit ?_

_/ Dit lui que je trouve qu'il a un cul à convertir définitivement un Malfoy./_

« Draco trouve que vous avez de très jolies fesses. »

Le maître de potions cligna des yeux. « Vous communiquez par la pensée ? Un effet secondaire, sans doute.»

Draco acquiesca.

« Et le lien ? »

« Disparu. Nous avons réussi. »

« Oui. Je crois avoir donné du mien, Potter. »

« Ce n'est plus Harry ? »

« Vous mériteriez quelques cours supplémentaires pour parfaire votre technique, cependant. Toi aussi, Draco.»

« Une réduction si on vient tous les deux ? »

« .. hmmm, Pourquoi pas, il me semble que vous avez une prédilection pour les fenêtres, non ? »

« Euh… »

« Oui, oui. » s'empressa de répondre Draco.

_Les fenêtres ?_

_/ C'est rien, je t'expliquerai…/_

« Votre talent de scénariste n'étant plus à démontrer, je propose que nous passions à la réalisation, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

_Talent? Mais de quoi il parle ?_

_/ …./_

« Professeur ?....Scénariste ? » interrogea Harry, alors qu'une main insistante caressait ses fesses.

« Votre lettre, voyons, Potter. Bien inspirée au passage. Après l'échauffement d'aujourd'hui, nous pourrions… »

« Lettre ? Quelle lettre ? Je n'ai jamais… ». Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, une bouche au goût mentholé ayant pris possession de la sienne.

_C'est quoi cette lettre_, formula dans une pensée à peu près cohérente, Harry.

_/ Une lettre au père Noêl./_

_Mais j'ai jamais écrit de lettre au Père Noêl, moi !!_

_/ Moi si./_

_Et alors, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?_

_/ Tout à fait./_

Deux paires de mains avaient décidé de faire perdre toute cohérence aux pensées d'Harry, et plutôt que de lutter contre elle, il décida de céder gentiment aux tourments de ces dernières, annonciatrices de nouveaux délices.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOoooOOOO

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry, Draco et Severus pénétrèrent un peu fatigués dans la grande salle. Magnifiquement décoré de rouge et de vert, un sapin immense paré de milles bougies embaumait le lieu d'une senteur de bois coupé. S'asseyant avec difficulté à la table des Gryffondor, Harry ne remarqua pas la lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond des yeux d'Hermione, et la stupeur sur le visage de Ron.

« C'est un beau sapin, n'est pas ? »

_/ Un très beau sapin. Bien que je ne trouve pas le mélange des couleurs particulièrement bien choisi…./_

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry.

« Ca va Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu as remarqué les couleurs ? »

Hermione acquiesça sans cesser de regarder son camarade.

« C'est vraiment un très beau sapin. »

Voilàààààààà c'est fini...... Je voulais pas NON PLUS m'éterniser là dessus. Je vous aime, vous qui lisez même les pensées dèbiles des auteurs au bas des pages.


End file.
